


Idk screw John :/stan Jason

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please Kill Me, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhh John a werido and Marla fucks him up at the end somewhat smutty in the first half and uhh fucking trigger waning for John x Jason
Relationships: John/Jason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Idk screw John :/stan Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh shout to whenever i dated a 22 year old whenever i was 13😎😎😎aaayyeee tramua time bitches

John had gotten stuck with sharing a room with Jason. It wasn't exactly bad they had to share a room. Just that the room had only a single bed and John didn't want to sleep on the floor nor did Jason. Plus,to John there was something so captivating and attractive about Jason that made him crazy. They had been hanging out a lot and it was amazing. John has tried to hint at Jason about his feelings,like flirting with him alot and being a little too physical. Pushing himself against the boy every time he got behind him,mostly in the control room as there was barely any room. He managed to kiss Jason softly on the neck and carefully nibbling on it today though it didn't last long before he believed it was Jesscia called for the two to stop playing around.

It was a single person bed and the two were trying to figure out how to both fit on it. Flipping around and trying not to touch each other too much,there is no way in avoiding touching the other one.

"Man do you wanna just watch some TV and figure this out later?"John asked,looking down at Jason. Jason had dark brown wavy hair that went right past his ears. His skin was a light brown and litter with freckles,he had dark brown eyes and such a pretty round face. 

Jason was laying next to him but,was trying to avoid touching John. He was close to falling off the bed.

"Sure sure",Jason mumbled,"do you mind if I change into PJ's in here?"Jason asked,blushing.

John smirked,"only if you let me undress you,''he says,winking and leaning in close to Jason.

Jason's eyes went wide and his whole face went a shade darker from blushing,"I ..er I what,''he mumbled. He hid his face and muttered,clearly confused and flustered.

He still had his face covered whenever John moved over to him ,putting his hands onto the boy's hips. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt,"well are you going to let me or are you gonna change somewhere else",John asked,already lifting Jason's shirt up.

Jason just lifted up his arms and let John pull his shirt off. He then sat Jason back down on the bed,and began to unbutton Jason's pants. Jason quickly crossed his legs,embarrassed.

"I feel weird,''he says,"like weird in a good way,"he adds,looking at John.

"Let me finish undressing you,''John whispers,he pulled Jason's legs apart. He smiled whenever he saw Jason's hard on. He carefully pulled off Jason's pants and tossed them aside. "Lay back on the bed",John commands,taking off his jacket then his shirt.

Jason did as he was told,John climbed over him looking him up and down. John could almost hear the smaller boy's heart beating,his whole body seemed to flush at any movement he made. 

The older male smiled at him,licking his lips. "Can I kiss you?"he asked,leaning close to Jason.

Jason nodded,John quickly grabbed his face and slammed their lips together . Kissing him with such passion and force it almost knocked the wind out of Jason. 

John pulled back,smirking down at the boy. "First kiss?"he asked with a cocky grin.

"I uh yea",Jason confesses,looking away from John. He probably has plenty of experience,Jason thought,a bit of jealousy zapped through him at the thought of others touching John.

"I remember having my first kiss,I also remember my first time",he paused,sucking in his lips and was thinking about what to say,"...I would gladly take your virginity,''John says.

Jason opened his mouth but was speechless,he just nodded his head. 

John nodded back and undid his pants,pulling them off and throwing them to the side.

He got himself on top of Jason's lap,he pushed Jason's legs up and over his head. Jason gasped at the touch but,John ignored him as he bit into Jason's thigh. He bit all over Jason's thigh,listening to the small grunts from Jason who probably was trying to be quiet.

"Do you want me to prep you?"John asked, pulling away from Jason's thighs and setting him down.

"I ..no i don't really care",he answers,he has heard it hurts alot whenever you first have sex which sound actually exciting to him. 

John pulled Jason's batman boxers off,Jason felt the need to cover himself but just stay in place.

"It'll hurt",John says,double checking on Jason. "Tell me to stop if you can't handle it,''he adds,pulling down his own boxers. 

Jason gasped at John member,he was big mostly compared to Jason ,John was big.  
John picked up Jason and positioned his asshole over his dick. "You ready?"John asked,Jason nodded.

John slid him down slowly,easing Jason onto himself. 

Jason gasped and dug his nails into John's neck. It hurt so much but felt so great. He was slowly eased down until John was fully inside of him. 

John began to thrust into him slowly, breathing in heavily.Jason was so tight around his cock and all he wanted to do was ram into the boy until he couldn't walk. He started picking up the pace,watching as Jason twitched around,quiet moans slipping out of his mouth. 

He continued slamming in the boy picking up speed as he went. Jason's body was arithmetic with his thrusts. Then,Jason gave a little scream and hid his face in John's neck. Tears rolling down his face.

John started to slow down,"d-don't stop ,it just felt so g-good",Jason whispered,clinging onto John. "Please don't stop",Jason begged. John smiled and started up his pace again.

****  
John helped Jason into his pajamas,"you'll have to keep this a secret",John says.

"I know,you're almost an adult and I'm a preteen so it's a little weird",Jason laid onto the bed,he glanced at the clock it was 2 in the morning,"I'm sleepy",he reached his arms out for John to come to him. John smiled at him and crawled on top of him,kissing him on the forehead. 

"We should go to bed",John says,Jason nodded in agreement and warped himself around John. John snuggled his face into Jason's neck,kissing it and getting a small gasp from the smaller boy.

"G-good night John",Jason stuttered.

"Good night,Jason",John reponsed,pulling the sheets over them.

*****

The day went as normal as possible,they hung around town then headed to Freddys. 

John and Jason wander off to a back room,just to check it out. There wasn't much in it beside a desk and some fulfilling cabinets filled with old papers.

Jason sat at the desk messing around with the objects on it. 

John came over and laid across it,pushing any object out of his way."What are you doing?"Jason asked,smiling softly at the older male,playing with his hair.

"Give me a kiss",John whispered,Jason smiled and kissed him on the cheek."I wished I could kiss you all of the time",he added,still laying across the desk.

"You realize your dumbass has made a mess",Jason said,crawling onto the table,on top of John. Jason kissed John on the lips over and over. 

"Jason…",John whispered,pulling him closer and kissing him with passion,he pulled back and moved down to Jason's neck. He softly bit it, earning a small moan from the young boy."We should stop before we get caught",John says,"though,we can continue this later",he winked,and sat up with Jason. 

"Awe okay",Jason got off of John,sighing.``I wish we didn't have to worry about that",he muttered. He knew it was all because of their age gap,Jason was barely in middle school and John was about to graduate high school. Marla would kill John with her bare hands if she found out. Jason giggled,he could imanged Marla chasing after John and beating the shit out of him. Nothing could stop her,she was over protective of him. Jason knew there was a ""slight"' power imbalance between the two but,he liked the thought of someone much older than him giving him so much attention.

John looked at him confused,"what's so funny?"

"I can just imagine Marla chasing you down and killing you",Jason answered,laughing harder at how more confused John became.

*****  
Lamar strolls down the hallway,Jessica was using the bathroom,she was fixing her makeup up. He couldn't help noticing a door left slightly open. Jason's and John's voice came from it,"give me a kiss",he heard John say. 

He peeked through the small crack of the doorway. He saw Jason on top of John,then kissing ,John's hands traveling around Jason's body. Lamar was disgusted at the sight,he had to look away. Jason was so much younger then John..he couldn't believe one of his best friends was a pedophilla. 

He stepped away and quietly made his way back to the bathroom,"Jessica are you almost?"he asked.

"No but you can come in",She says,opening the door for him."Why is there a problem",she was scared of this place.

"I umm shit I ain't think about how I'm gonna say this",Lamar scratched his head,Jessica was now watching him closely,"I'm pretty sure I just saw Jason and John making out",he blutter out .

"WHAT?"Marla's voice came from inside one of the stalls,she threw it open."sorry I was trying to smoke but then Jessica came in here but WHAT DO YOU MAN,WHERE,WHEN???"she yelled.

"Marla let's calm down and not do anything impulsive yet..how sure of you that it was Jason?"Jesscia asked,placing a hand on Marla's shoulder,giving her a slight massage. 

Lamar shrugged,"Unless there is a group of short black middle school boys who think it's okay to wear batman shirts with striped suit pants here then I don't know what to tell ya",Lamar tucked his hands in pockets.

"What if he touched Jason,Jason's only 12 and can't even spell friend",Marla looked like she was going to cry,Jassic out her arm around her.

"Let's go find them..but,let's just talk to them normally at first and like see if they're acting weird or anything like that",Jessica suggested, giving Marla a small kiss. Marla and Lamar nodded in argument to her plan and the trio made their way out of the bathroom. 

"Hey guys",Charlie seemed to pop out of nowhere where,"Marla you okey?"she asked seeing the distress on Marla's face 

"Have you seen Jason or John?"Marla asked,she was trying to remain calm.

"Huh,yeah they were heading over to pirate's cove,I was leaving the kitchen and ran right into them",Charlie answer,"why,did something bad happen,is someone hurt?"she asked.

Lamar explained to Charlie what he saw,"Where's Carlton?"Lamar asked after a bit.

"Oh he went to hide in pirate co-",Charlie was interrupt by everyone favorite ginger.

"Charlie, bruhski uuh won't belive this its fucking wild I think I just saw Jason and.. uhh oh Marla…",Carlton jogged down the hall.

"What were they doing?"Marla looked like she was gonna snap,Lamar and Jessica both had a hand on her.

"Ima guess you already knew but,Jason and him were holding hands which I was like whatever ,Jason a baby or whatever. Then John slid a hand around Jason's waist and squeeze his ass and so many alarms want off in my head like holy shit John's gay",Carlton said.

"John being gay is the only thing you can be surpised about?"Jessica asked,she sounded done.

"Yeah why?"Carlton asked.

"Im..we should just let Marla kill John then Carlton",Charlie says.

"Or she can use Carlton as a warm up",Lamar jumped in.

"Or lets uhh not fucking kill me also am I the only one who thought John was straight",Carlton asked,he was clealry confused."like I've laid awake at night thinking about how he's nothing but a metrosexual straight guy",he added.

"Carlton shut the fuck up and lets go get the dumbass and Jason",Charlie says,they all headed striaght for pirates cove.

****

John laughed as Jason climbed up onto the stage,"I'm taller than you now",Jason proclaimed,smiling widely.

"Yeah,you're so cute",John said quietly as Jason was laughing. Jason took a step back and fell behind the curtains.

"Huh,hey Foxy",Jason said,as he laid on the floor. The robotic fox seemed off,which was a good thing,"Come back here John,come kiss me and my cute little face",Jason slid himself fully into the curtain. John getting up on stage and following him. 

Jason was pushed into the Foxy and kissed roughly by John. John began to feel his way around Jason's body whenever the curtain flew open and Marla was there ,watching them.

"Get away from my brother",Marla sternly said,climbing onto the stage. She grabbed John by the collar and pulled him close to her,"I'm going to kill you but",she threw him off the stage like he was an ugly ass rag doll. 

"Are you okey Jason?Has he touched you inappropriately?Did he make you do anything you weren't comfortable with and its okay if you were comfortable with what you two were just doing",Marla was crutch down in front of him,holding his face. Jason began to cry,he felt bad,he felt confused. 

"Am I in trouble?",he sobbed,tears and snot running down his face. Marla smiled softly at him and shook her head no,she warped him into a hug and kissed his head.

Marla pulled away and stood up,turning around to where John laid on the ground. He was rubbing his head clearly in pain. "I have an ass beat".

"Marla I can explain",John yelled as she got off the stage,for someone who was only 5 foot she was scary and strong. 

"Better start now cause I'm not going easy on you",Marla responded,slowly approaching him. 

"I hng he was the one who made a move on me, I couldn't help my urages whenever he was flaunting himself around me",John quickly said. 

"What??You were conseilitly warping yourself around me and playing with my hair and tracing your hand around my face whenever no one was looking!I didn't even make a move on you until yesterday!"Jason half yelled,he felt kinda pissed,John was making shit up,"Plus you're supposed to be the mature one",he added. 

"I..",John couldn't think of an excuse until Marla reached him and punched him across his face. His head felt like it was spinning,god she had such a strong punch.

"You're an adult pretty much,you should know better then to be fucking a little kid",Marla sounded like she was crying as she climbed on top of him and grabbed his hair,banging his head over and over into the ground. Lamar,Charlie and Carlton just watched making sure Marla didn't kill him. 

Jessica was over at Jason talking to him. She was explaining to him how she was in a similar situation as him whenever she was like 14 and was dating a 24 who just wasn't a good guy even though at first he came off as friendly and caring but,was only motivated by one thing and that was her body.

She kept an arm around him,slowly rocking and comforting him as Marla continue to beat the living hell out of John. 

"Marla",Charlie said,after a good while."MARLA please stop...I think you're upsetting Jason",Charlie stepped forward, placing a hand on Marla's shoulder. Marla pulled back and looked down at John,who looked almost dead but,she could feel his chest slowly rising and lowering under her.

She sighed and got off him,her hands were covered in his blood and she was sure she was broken some teeth and his nose. "Sorry..I just got...mad he...Jason",she whimpered,her whole body was shaking. She rushed over to Jason ,wiping her hands on her skirt,"Jason I'm sorry you had to see that,I'm sorry",Marla was crying as she embraced Jason again. 

"It's okey..I'm sorry..I caused all of this",Jason apologized looking away,ashamed of his actions.

"Jason,sweetie its not your fault,none of this is your fault, your not even a teeanger",Marla says,cupping Jason's head in her hands and kissing his forehead,"we should go home...we can leave him here...and Jason I'll need to talk to you",she added.

"I know….i love you",Jason says,hugging her,"I want to go to sleep",he said,Marla just laughed and threw him over her shoulder like a sad sack of potatoes. 

"You can sleep once we get back to Carlton's house",she says,everyone just seemed to smile and want back home. Well everyone but John,dumbass bitch was left on the floor and Dave showed and was like :) dinner time.


End file.
